United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland
User Rainbow Six at the juhlin.com forum has done some work on creating an alternative Survivors' Guide to the United Kingdom. You can find it on this thread =Overview= =History= See the following: * United Kingdom History (1st Edition) **'The following cities have been hit with nuclear strikes of 0.5MT or more, and have been largely destroyed (1st/2nd Edition)': Aberdeen; Aldershot; Bantry Bay; Barnsley; Bedford; Birmingham; Blackburn; Bolton; Bradford; Bristol; Bury; Cardiff; Coventry; Derby; Dover; Dundee; Edinburgh; Folkestone; Glasgow; Gloucester; Grangemouth; Grimsby; Hereford; Hull; Leeds; Liverpool; London (city and the Greater London area); Luton; Manchester; Milford Haven; Newport; Nottingham; Port Talbot; Rochdale; Rotherham; Sheffield; Southampton; Stockport; Swansea; Warrington; Wigan; Wolverhampton; Yeovil; York * United Kingdom History (2nd Edition) * United Kingdom History (3rd Edition) =Military= The Royal Navy The Royal Navy is known as the Senior Service, since it is the oldest of the UK's armed forces. For many years, it was the largest and most powerful navy in the world, but was significantly reduced in size after World War II. During the Cold War it became a largely anti-submarine force as part of NATO, and operated primarily in the GIUK gap. Before the Twilight War, the Royal Navy had 90 vessels, including aircraft & helicopter carriers, landing platform docks, ballistic missile submarines, nuclear attack submarines, guided missile destroyers, frigates, mine counter-measures and patrol vessels. Heavy losses during the Twilight War have reduced this to a few ships, with no surviving submarines. The Royal Marines The Royal Air Force The Royal Air Force (RAF) is the air arm of the British Armed Forces. Formed on 1 April 1918 the RAF has taken a significant role in British military history ever since, playing a large part in World War II and in more recent conflicts. The majority of the RAF's aircraft and personnel are based in the United Kingdom with many others serving on operations (principally Iraq and Afghanistan) or at long-established overseas bases (notably the Falkland Islands and Cyprus). The British Army The British Army is the land armed forces branch of the British Armed Forces. It came into being with unification of the Kingdoms of England and Scotland into the Kingdom of Great Britain in 1707. The new British Army incorporated Regiments that had already existed in England and Scotland and was administered by the War Office from London. Since 1963, it has been managed by the Ministry of Defence. The British Army includes 98,000 regular soldiers and 34,000 Territorial Army soldiers, giving it a total of around 132,000 soldiers. The full-time element of the British Army has also been referred to as the Regular Army since the creation of the reservist Territorial Army in 1908. The British Army is deployed in many of the world's war zones as part of both Expeditionary Forces and in United Nations Peacekeeping forces. The British Army is currently deployed in Kosovo, Cyprus, Germany, Iraq, Afghanistan and many other places. In contrast to the The Royal Navy, The Royal Marines and The Royal Air Force, the British Army does not include "Royal" in its title, although many of its constituent Regiments and Corps are styled Royal. The professional head of the British Army is the Chief of the General Staff, currently Sir Richard Dannatt. Category:Nuclear Armed Countries Category:NATO Category:Countries Category:United Kingdom